The first cut is the Deepest
by MarineDweller
Summary: Hilary breaks up with Kai for obvious reasons but when Tala comes into her life , will she be able to love another person again? or will she stick to loving Kai? KaiHil. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

MarineDweller: Hey all… I am here with another story… and this is basically a KaiHil

Tyson: What! Hilary the Bitch and Kai the Sourpuss?

MD: Watch it you bone head!

Hilary: Tyson! I heard what you said and your so dead!

/ Hilary chases Tyson around with a Broomstick/

MD: Now where did she get a broomstick from?

/ everyone else shrugs/

Disclaimer: no I can never in a lifetime own beyblade… unless if in my next life I get to be the Grandaughter of the creator of Beyblade muaahahahahahahaha

Rei: And that is never gonna happen, right folks?

' thoughts.'

"speaking."

The First cut is the deepest……

* * *

I would have given all of my heart…

-' The first cut is the deepest.' (sung by, Sheryl Crow, which I don't own btw.)

* * *

' Hollywood actress Hilary Tatibana has broken up with her longtime boyfriend Kai Hiwatari .'

He just shut the newspaper… 'I don't understand.' He thought, 'those two were so inseparable- what made them break up?'

"Tyson, what are you so seriously thinking about? Dude! Don't think too much or your head will go haywire." Said Ray laughing at his own joke, but when he saw Tyson's serious face he asked, " seriously, what are you thinking about?" seeing Tyson silent he picked up the newspaper from Tyson's hand and read what the Dragoon wielder had previously read. He sighed and ran a hand through his long hair and was about to say something when,

"Heard the latest?" cried a random girl in the lane, "Hilary and Kai are no longer a couple. Many girls who were with her, shrieked (that girlish scream) and were jumping up and down. "Finally! I can get to go out with him!" they all shouted in unison.

* * *

Elsewhere-

" Miss Tatibana, it's time for shooting, and do you remember that you'll have to pose for that Magazine?" asked the assistant of Hilary- Cecelia Spitts.

"Yes Cecelia, I do remember."

"Hilary, I don't mean to run into your private life, but what made you break up with Kai?"

"So, which time are we leaving for the shooting?"

"7:30." Sighed the blonde assistant, ' I guess she's too hurt to speak about it.'

"Cecilia, I'll speak about that later."

* * *

"Baby, your still thinking about that chick again?"

"No"

"come on Kai, I know you very well- If you love her so much, why did you choose to cheat on her with me?"

"I don't love her- not any more" 'I think.'

"That's okay- just take your time."

* * *

/ flashback/

Hilary was quietly walking in incognito across the lanes. She wanted to go to the restaurant where she and Kai usually meet. Although today, Kai had chosen not to go out with her. Hilary entered the restaurant and sat on her favorite spot.

" Come on Kai, I want some Chocolate sundae, and that to from your lips"

Hilary could hear some soft moans. Curiosity got the better of her and she went to see who the girl was talking to. The Guy was none other than HER Kai and the girl he was making out with was her best friend Salima. Lots of emotions ran through her mind. The first thing she wanted to do was run away from that scene and cry but her egoistic side thought better and she said, " Kai!" in a dangerously calm voice.

Kai turned to look at the person who had called him and his eyes widened for a moment. Hilary stomped towards Kai until they were only a few inches apart and slapped him across the face, "If you loved Salima, then why did you choose to go out with me? You could have just turned me down when I confessed my love for you, but no, you choose to get back at me by cheating on me with my bestie!"

Kai just looked away. Although he couldn't admit, he was felling a bit guilty for what he did to Hilary. He received another slap from her.

"Now you can suck on Salima's face for as long as you want. We are through!"

/ end flashback/

* * *

" I know what your feeling, Tyson."

"I knew that guy was upto no good and that's why I even tried to stop her when she went to confess her love for Kai. That's my cousin who got hurt in the end. Ray, how do you know what I feel?"

"Tyson,calm down."

They were again interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

" Hey guys!" cried Max, "heard the latest?"

' de ja vu.' thought Ray and Tyson

"Hilary's coming to the dojo tomorrow morning!"

"What did you say?" asked Ray and Tyson in disbelief.

* * *

MD: well that's the chapter one of ' The first cut is the deepest.' And yes, this fic is inspired by Sheryl Crow's awesome song. But don't fret, the idea's mine. For those of you who haven't heard it, I recommend you all hearing it ASAP.

Tyson: pfft ! yea right! As if they'll listen to ur recommendations.

MD: Tyson, Look behind you!

/ Tyson looks behind and sees Hilary running toward him at full speed catching a broomstick and a sword/

Max: O well, does anyone around here know how she got the sword?

/ Everyone shrugs/

MD: Please review and let me know whether you all liked the story or not. And yes flames are welcome.

Tyson: Aaaaaaaeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hilary: You are so dead! ( to Tyson)


	2. Chapter 2

MD: hey all. This is the second chapter of The first cut is the deepest.

Max: All that is very good but where is TYSON?

/ everyone looks around to see the dragoon master mummified with loads of bandages sitting on a wheelchair!/

Ray: Now when did that happen?

Everyone: we don't wanna know!

Disclaimer: Since me being the granddaughter of the creator of Beyblade is next to impossible…. I might as well give up all my hopes and say that I don't own beyblade… but wait a minute I could be the grandson of the creator's wife in the next life, right? Right?

Everyone else minus Tyson and Kai: Dream on!

MD: And o I almost forgot…. I would love to thank my reviewers… honestly speaking I didn't expect 6 reviews for one chapter alone.

**Mire013**: Thank you soo much for reviewing. U were one of very first reviewers. Thanks again!

**Star Fata**: I am very happy that u liked the chapter. And yea Kai will remain an asshole for a while…

**Distant Storm**: U wanted the next installment and here it is…..

**Moonlight Serenity**: I am very happy that u loved the chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

**A Lover's Heart**: It's okay if you don't login… ur review is what mattered to me the most. Thank you soo much for reviewing.

**Angelic Kitsune**: Thank u soo much for reviewing and good luck with hitting Kai… lol

MD: That's all for the reviewer's replies I guess… luv ya all… Thank u soo much for reviewing. And for all the silent readers…. Thank u soo much for reading.

Kenny: Now let us all read this fic… which really reminds me of Ming Ming…. O sweet Ming Ming… I luv you!... Here's a poem for u…

Ray: As much as we all would ' love' to hear ur poem, chief…. We are NOT Ming Ming!

MD: O well….

* * *

The first cut is the Deepest

* * *

I would have given you all of my heart…. 

But there's someone who's torn it apart…

-' The first cut is the deepest' ( sung by Sherly Crow which I obviously don't own)

* * *

previously – 

" Hey guys!" cried Max, "heard the latest?"

' de ja vu.' thought Ray and Tyson

"Hilary's coming to the dojo tomorrow morning!"

"What did you say?" asked Ray and Tyson in disbelief.

* * *

Now – 

" Hurry up! We are definitely late, Cecelia" shouted Hilary. She and her assistant were late for their flight to Japan. Hilary had planned to surprise the Bladebreakers minus Kai but she had a bad feeling that Mariam, now Max's girlfriend , would have told her plans to Max already. ' That stupid Mariam. And she's called my Bestie. She's definitely told it to Max and by now the word might have spread to the whole of Japan! So much for my surprise visit!'

* * *

" you know, your ex is coming here today." 

"…."

" Your not telling anything, Kai?"

"Tala's coming to Japan today evening."

"O really?"

* * *

" And did I mention that it was a surprise visit?" 

" Max!" cried Ray and Tyson in unison.

" Oopsies!"

* * *

/ flashback/ ( after the breakup) 

' I can't be here anymore, Everything of this place just reminds me Kai.' thought Hilary. As soon as she had broken up with Kai, she stormed out of the restaurant, right into her mansion.

"Buzz buzz" it was her cell phone vibrating.

" hello"

"Hey, its me your manager Jeff Nickels right at your service!"

"uh… yea, what's up?"

"Hilary, there's a contract coming up and you'll have to go to the U.K for a Magazine photo shooting. Your okay to go?"

" I'll see… wait I am okay. For how long will I be leaving?"

" Two days."

" Then that's fine by me." / click/

' That's it! I'll go to some other country, even if it means for two days and I can take my mind of that guy'

/ End flashback/

* * *

At the Airport… 

"Max, you told us that she'll be coming at the morning flight. The flight's supposed to land here at 7.00 am and now it has and still she's not to be seen.'

"Relax chief! She'll be here. You can trust Mariam." The Bladebreakers minus Kai were all waiting for Hilary to show up but so far, they didn't have any luck. They already knew about the fact that Tala was also coming to Japan from Russia.

"Maybe it's the wrong flight we're looking for. Are you sure it's this flight? " asked Ray to Max.

"Now that you think about it, I wasn't sure whether she said that Hil will be here via the 7.00 am flight or the 5.00 pm flight…."

Everyone did an anime fall.

"You better ask your GF, Max or I swear your Draciel's going to rot at the nearest sewer!" roared Tyson. Max yelped and meekly dialed Mariam's number from his cell. After a few minutes, Max clicked his cell phone and grinned sheepishly. "Well, waddaya know, Hilary's coming at the 5.45 pm flight which flies via Russia."

" Max!" yelled Tyson near Max's ears so loud that poor Max's ears were ringing for a good half an hour!

"Wait a minute, isn't Tala coming through the same flight as Hilary's?" inquired Daichi who was so far drooling at hot ladies walking from the runway and miraculously, listening to the conversation as well.

"Um… yea," said Tyson who had now seemingly calmed down.

* * *

At the flight, 

"Cecelia, call me crazy, but isn't that Tala sitting at the seat next to ours?"

* * *

MD: well that's about it for now, I know, not much has been said in this chapter, but you see, I want to put up the meetings between Hilary and Tala, Hilary and bladebreakers and Hilary and Kai in a separate chapter… 

Tyson: mfff fffff,mfff( translation: why me?)

Hilary: That's what you get for calling MY Kai a sourpuss

MD: Did I just see Kai smirking? O well, please review and feel free to tell whether you all liked this chapter or not and flames are totally welcome. Happy hols!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo


	3. Chapter 3

MD: hey all… I am back again and yea welcome to the third chapter of 'The first cut is the Deepest'

Tyson: You know, I've been thinking…

Max: when did you recover?

Tyson: That bitch who caused all this made me recover as well/ he sees around to see Hilary emit a HUGE Deadly aura around her/ he he.. I meant the angel…

Kenny: please start of with the chapter right away before we all are victim to Tyson's useless bickering called thinking…

Tyson: yea as I was saying…

Ray: too late/sweatdrops/

Tyson: no seriously guys! I've been thinking…

Kai: Start it MD!

MD: yea I will, but before that I would love to thank my reviewers… u guys are awesome!

**Lovette ngbeken**: So happy that u love the story, here's the update!

**Star Fata**: Like I said before… so happy that u love it. Yea it is interesting…

**Moonlight Serenity**: u know, I get sugarhigh too sometimes… so ur with me on that one! Thanks. And here's the update…

**A Lover's Heart**: Glad that u did… thanks and here's the update…

**graveyard's darkness**: Glad that u like my story and as for reviewing don't thank me… u really deserved it.

**Angelic Kitsune**: yea poor Max… Glad that u love it so far…and good luck with hunting down Kai… lol

MD: well, that's about it for the reviewer's replies… thank u all soo much for reviewing u guys are better than the best( honestly) and for all those silent readers out there, thank u soo much for reading and without further ado, here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: Okay, okay I know that my plans for the next life will NEVER be a reality/ sobs/ but still, o well! I do not own Beyblade and it's characters…

* * *

The first cut is the Deepest

* * *

I would have given you all of my heart…. 

But there's someone who's torn it apart…

And he's taken just all that I had

-The first cut is the deepest( sung by Sheryl Crow and I don't own this awesome song)

* * *

Previously-

At the flight,

"Cecelia, call me crazy, but isn't that Tala sitting at the seat next to ours?"

* * *

Now-

Tala was sitting at his seat with an earphone in his right ear. He was closing his eyes and thinking about the tragic mistake that Kai had committed and was thoroughly amazed by the way Hilary reacted to Kai's deed. When he heard a familiar voice-

"Tala, is that you?" Tala cocked an eyebrow at the voice and slowly opened his eyes to see the brunette he was thinking about. 'wow!'

"hn"

Hilary sighed and looked away. 'This certainly brings back memories…'

/ flashback/

" Tyson, what do you think?"

"What do I think what?"

"Should I tell Kai?"

"Look I for once say no. This is going to end up in a disaster, Hil. For one thing that guy's not prone to emotions and even if he does agree with you, he might just think that your making him weak and he'll probably realize that he loves you too and which is why he must stay away from you."

"But Tyson, that doesn't change the fact that I love him."

"You sure that it isn't a typical schoolgirl crush?"

"yes"

"Then go and tell him but don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"Thanks Tyson! and since when did you start using big words?"

"Just go!" Hilary took Tyson's advice although not the first part and went to the bridge where she was sure that she would find him. She slowly walked a few steps and almost yelped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"shh… it's me."

"Kai? Look I want to talk to you, IloveyouandIamprettysurethatitisnotaschoolgirlcrush"

said Hilary in one breath. When she finished and looked into Kai's eyes for an answer, she saw them widened for a moment, "hn"

/ end flashback/

* * *

'And that was the day when Kai said that he loved me too and we were an item after that,' she broke into a sad smile, 'but now all that is history'

"Ahem!"

"…."

"Hilary" a chill ran through her spine when she heard Tala calling out her name.

"Sorry, got spaced out, How have you been?"

"Good"

"That's great to here, I am fine too." 'God! This guy doesn't speak at all and I bet he'll say a hn now'

"hn"

'whoopee! I was right' and before she knew it she broke into fits of laughter. Tala's eyes widened with shock, 'was it something I said?'

"Sorry, your coming to Japan too, right?"

"Yes"

"Then you have to visit my home."

"…"

"Please, I insist!"

"Okay"

* * *

"Max, this is the right flight, right?" asked Ray in full suspicion.

"Yea this is. I am right this time, I swear!" Hilary and Tala's flight had landed five minutes ago and now the Bladebreakers minus Kai were waiting for her at the airport.

"And if you are wrong this time Max, you remember about Draceil's fate, right?"

"Yes… Tyson" whispered Max in fright.

"Stop harassing Max, Tyson."

"Hilary!" cried the Bladebreakers in unison.

"Hey guys!"

"Wait a minute! why didn't you tell us, me- your cousin that you were going to the UK?"

"….." Hilary just couldn't respond. How could she in God's name take the name of the guy who tore her heart to pieces? A silent tear slid down her cheek. She quickly looked away.

"Way to go, Tyson!" whispered Ray in Tyson's ear, "You very well know the reason why she's been to UK, don't you?" Hilary quickly wiped her tears and turned to look at the Bladebreakers who were serious, too serious.

"Guys! Why are you all so serious? And I almost forgot, Tala's here with me."

"Tala's here? O boy! Now I can defeat him and then defeat Max, Ray, Tyson, Brooklyn and Kai." Shouted an exasperated Daichi and he realized as suddenly as he had spoken that he had taken their Captain's name. All of the others glared daggers at Daichi. Hilary's smile faded. Tala was just too shocked at the monkey boy's outburst. "Really, squirt?" he said, "will you really beat me?"

Daichi grinned nervously but very quickly it was replaced by a smirk "Yes!"

" We'll see." Although it wasn't normal for Tala to speak so much, he wanted to ease the tension off Hilary .

"Daichi, good luck with that" said Hilary and everyone were relieved when they heard her genuine chuckle, "Let's all head to the dojo, shall we? If I am welcome, that is."

"Hilary, you of all people know that your always welcome to my, no, our dojo." said Tyson in a brotherly way.

At the Dojo-

"Gramps!" shouted Hilary, "I am home" Hilary and the rest of the Bladebreakers and Tala had headed to Tyson's dojo. Tyson surprised the rest by inviting Tala to the dojo and Tala gladly consented. Right now, Hilary, not bothering to wait for the rest, got down from the van as fast as she could and entered the dojo. She searched everywhere when she heard a voice. She thought it was Grandpa and slowly made her way to the place, " Hilary you don't want to go in there!" said Ray who had just entered the dojo and saw where Hilary was heading to but he was too late.

There in the living room, on the couch, were two people whom Hilary didn't want to meet at all at the moment. It seemed like they hadn't heard Hilary's shouts at the first place because Kai and Salima were peacefully making out. Hilary supressed the urge to slap Salima or run away from the scene crying her eyes out. But she stayed. She calmly sat on the nearest couch and opened a magazine and smirked. In the front cover was her picture. She shut the book and said, "Hello Kai, Salima!" this was enough to get the attention of the two 'lovebirds'. Salima smirked at her and Kai just looked away. Again, the feeling of guilt crept his mind but he shook away all his thoughts. It was too late to repent now.

"Well, well if it isn't Kai's ex and also my bestie. How are you without MY Kai? sad? Want to die right now? Or would you just keep on denying that you love him and remain single forever?"

Hilary just smirked wider at this, "why should I be sad? It's his loss not mine!"

Kai's eyes widened at this statement 'She's right. It wasn't her loss but mine. But now I know, it's too late'

* * *

MD: That's about it for now. And the 'too late' phrase will be explained later on. And yes, please review and say whether you all liked it or not and flames are more than welcome.

Tyson: As I was saying, I have been thinking…

Ray: You might as well spill it instead of telling the same dialogue over and over again

Tyson: I've been thinking…

Everyone: Spill!

Tyson: umm why do donuts have a hole in them? I mean there are pattys and cakes and so many bakes but why only donuts have a hole in them?

/ everyone sweatdrops/

Kenny: I told you all, didn't I?

MD: o well… Please review.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

MD: Hey all, this is the fourth chapter. A lot of you might have noticed that the Chapter titles' changed to the primitive way… trust me I don't know why either! Must be because I gave Chapter 3's title too long… o well

Hilary: What is she doing here/ Hilary glares at the girl who she loves to hate- Ming Ming/

Ming Ming: Well, well if it isn't Miss Bossy bitchy cheerleader

All the Bladebreakers excluding Kenny: Don't call her anything!

MD: Is it just me or is there a lot of heat going about around here? Anyways I've gotta thank all my reviewers. U guys are the best!

**Star Fata**: You know, ur very good at reviewing and thank u soo much! I always wanted to portray Salima as a bitch and that's why she's that here. Trust me, I like Salima too…

**skyblue101**: Thank u soo much and here's the update

**Moonlight Serenity**: Thank u soo much. Yea, they are bitchy and here's the update

**graveyard's darkness**: Trust me, she's going to suffer even more and Kai and Salima will suffer as well. And here's the update

**A Lover's Heart**: Thanks. And you have to tell whether the other chapters are good…

**Angelic Kitsune**: Thank u soo much. And good job on hitting Kai!

**mire013**: Here's the update…

MD: that's about it here, I guess. Thank u all soo much for reviewing. It really means a lot more than a lot to me and to all the silent readers, thank u soo much for reading and here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: Man! Do I have to keep repeating this over and over again? O well, I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters but I do however own this story

* * *

The first cut is the Deepest

* * *

I would have given you all of my heart….

But there's someone who's torn it apart…

And he's taken just all that I had

But if you want I'll try to love again

-'The first cut is the deepest'( sung by Sheryl Crow and I do not own this song even in my dreams)

* * *

Previously-

"Well, well if it isn't Kai's ex and also my bestie. How are you without MY Kai? sad? Want to die right now? Or would you just keep on denying that you love him and remain single forever?"

Hilary just smirked wider at this, "why should I be sad? It's his loss not mine!"

Kai's eyes widened at this statement 'She's right. It wasn't her loss but mine. But now I know, it's too late'

* * *

Now-

All the Bladebreakers and Tala had got down from the van and entered the dojo just in time to see what had happened.Everyone of them were speechless. They never expected Hilary to act so mature and for the first time after the breakup, could say Kai's name without crying. Hilary looked through the window now. They all followed Hilary's gaze and saw a bunch of children running about here and there. Hilary stood up and walked away towards the group of kids.

"It's his loss not mine." These words were echoing in the mind of Kai who was now thoroughly regretting his folly. But very little could be done about it now.

* * *

/flashback/

' Hilary's weakening me. Now I feel that I can't confront anyone in a Beybattle without that thought which tells me that Hilary could be harmed because of me. I have to break this up somehow but I can't even think of hurting her.' These were the thoughts of Kai Hiwatari prior to the event of him and Hilary becoming an item.

After a few days, Hilary's best friend Salima visited Japan after a long time. Hilary and Kai went to the Airport to welcome her to Japan. Kai set his eyes on Salima and was instantly taken aback. She was beautiful. He didn't know what overtook him but he liked, nay, lusted after Salima. 'Do I really like Hilary? Or do I not? I love Hilary but a shot with Salima won't do a lot of harm.' And that was when it all happened .

"Kai, for how long will you put up with Hilary?"

"…."

"Speak something Kai"

"I am going to meet her" Kai left Salima dumfounded at the hotel and he went to meet Hilary.

/end flash back/

* * *

/ Start flashback/

. In a few days Hilary found that she was spending lesser and lesser time with Kai. She also found that her friend Salima disappeared whenever Kai was not with her. But she did not suspect Kai one bit.

Hilary was currently at her apartment baking a cake.

"Argh! why isn't this baking properly?"

"Maybe you should mix some more baking powder." The said voice was of her cousin Seiki Tatibana. "Here, let me mix it for you." He took the spatula from Hilary's hand but accidentally slipped on egg yolk which was fallen on the floor (thanks to Hilary's carelessness) and fell on top of Hilary. At this moment, Kai had entered the house. Knowing fully well that Hilary would be at the kitchen he went to find her there only to see the awkward scene before him. Before Hilary could say anything, Kai headed out of the house, taking what he saw the wrong way.

/ end flashback/

* * *

' And that was our first fight. Though Kai got to know the real truth and he even apologized to me. Now I know, why I kept spending the least time with him. He was cheating on me with Salima, the whole time!' again, a silent tear threatened to slide down Hilary's cheek, but she held it.

* * *

" Do you think we should go after her?" asked Max. He and the others minus Salima and Kai( who tried his best not to show it) was very worried about Hilary now, she had gone for almost an hour and still, there was no sign of her.

"No, she'll come back for sure" said Ray

" I'll look for her" Everyone turned to see the owner of the voice and for once, they couldn't respond at all. It was Tala who had said those words, " I'll be back," so saying, he was off at the direction where Hilary had headed to. Kai scowled at this. He knew that Tala had a crush on Hilary even before he himself having a crush on her because Tala had told it to Kai and Kai was teh only person who knew.

* * *

Meanwhile Hilary was now standing at the bridge. She was wearing a huge coat and sunglasses so that no one could recognize her. She leaned towards the railing and silently looked at the birds that were chirping happily. Suddenly, all of them suddenly flew away. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at the owner of the hand.

"Cry if you must" said he and Hilary gladly took the offer and started crying.

"Tala, …I …loved him… ……No,…. I even love him now" said she between her sobs, "how did he have the heart to cheat on me. Does he have a heart at all?"

"Don't say that. Kai's been a fool and always will be one."

"Tala, I need to go somewhere, somewhere that will help me take my mind off him."

* * *

At the dojo-

"Kai honey, can we go to my apartment?"

"hn"

"Out of my way,Tyson!"

"Speak for yourself, Salima. I am here to talk to my buddy here" said Tyson, pointing a finger at Kai. Tyson stormed towards Kai and caught him by the neck. His eyes were burning with rage.

"Do you have any idea of what you did to Hilary?"

"…."

"Of all people, YOU broke my cousin's heart and you very well know that, don't you?"

"…."

"That's right; just stand there like you never cared about her. You just used her for your pleasure!"

"…."

"Still no answer? How mean! Mr. High-and-mighty-who's-so-cool is very embarrassed to even date Hilary at the first place."

"…."

"You know, I knew you would leave Hilary from the start but I never imagined that you would stoop so low to actually cheat on my cousin."

"Now you hold it right there! How dare you speak such nonsense about my Kai!" screeched Salima. The rest of the Bladebreakers didn't bother to stop Tyson. Kai deserved all this after all.

"O, now you call that sourpuss cheating on my cousin as nonsense? That's right it sure is. It's absolutely ridiculous for Hilary's bestie to make out with Kai- my cousin's BF without even thinking twice that she along with Kai was about to hurt her bestie( Hilary) too, right?" Tyson smirked at his last statement.

Salima pulled Kai from Tyson's grasp and stormed off shouting on purpose, "You don't need to live here anymore, Kai. After all, how can you live here when there's no respect for you?"

"hn"

"That's right; you're welcome at my apartment." So saying, Salima and Kai walked out of the dojo.

"It's high time those two got out of my dojo or I was about to throw them out anyways." said Tyson. The other Bladebreakers still remained silent. All of them had anticipated that this would happen. Daichi who was hotheaded like Tyson remained siltent . He too was mad at Kai for treating Hilary like that.

* * *

MD: well, that's about it for now, I guess. Sorry, this is one of the crappiest chapters I have ever written in my life. We are now heading towards the end of this story, folks and if you all are confused, the first flashback was a random one whereas the second flashback is one of Hilary's memories.

Hilary: You bitch! Where are you taking Kenny?

Ming Ming: none of your business!

/ Hilary takes a kendo stick and chases Ming Ming out of the place/

Max: But where is chief?

/ everyone searches for the chief/

MD: and yea, please review and tell me whether you all liked this chapter or not. Until next time! Now, where is Kenny?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

MD: Hey all, and welcome to Chapter 5. To answer Angelic Kitsune's question, there's still 2 or 3 more chapters to go.

Tyson: Does anyone around here have any idea where Kenny is?

/ everyone searches for Kenny. And suddenly/

Max: Guys! I found him, I found Kenny!

/everyone else rushes to the place to find Kenny… fainted?/

Daichi: What's a lipstick mark doing on Kenny's cheek?

Hilary: Don't tell me…

MD: Okaaaaay………. now for the reviewer's replies…

**Angelic Kitsune**: thank u soo much and count me in, in torturing Salima! U know, I really thought it was crap and I was afraid that no one would like it. Thank u soo much again…

**skyblue101**: yea, he is… thank u soo much.

**Star Fata**: Thank u soo much and yea I'll stop worrying…

**Moonlight Serenity**: Thank u soo much, and here's the update…

**graveyard's darkness**: yea she is, and u have to wait and see but nothing much will happen between Tala and Hilary in this chapter

**A Lover's Heart**: thank u soo much and here's the update…

MD: That's about it for the reviewer's replies, I guess and thank you all soo much for reviewing, like I said before, you guys are the best and I really mean it and to all the silent readers, thank you soo much for reading and here's the chapter…

Disclaimer/ sighs/ I tried, I tried so many times to at least imagine that I owned Beyblade, but alas! Even in imaginations, I can't imagine owning Beyblade!

* * *

The first cut is the Deepest

* * *

I would have given you all of my heart….

But there's someone who's torn it apart…

And he's taken just all that I had

But if you want I'll try to love again

Baby, I'll try to love again but I know…

-'The first cut is the deepest'( sung by Sheryl crow which I won't own even in my afterworld!)

* * *

Previously-

"That's right; you're welcome at my apartment." So saying, Salima and Kai walked out of the dojo.

"It's high time those two got out of my dojo or I was about to throw them out anyways." said Tyson. The other Bladebreakers still remained silent. All of them had anticipated that this would happen. Daichi who was hotheaded like Tyson remained silent. He too was mad at Kai for treating Hilary like that.

* * *

Now-

"One veggie Burger please!" said Hilary. Tala and Hilary were now in a restaurant. As soon as Hilary said those words, Tala thought it better to take her to a restaurant for she hadn't eaten since she had entered the dojo and Hilary was most certainly not in a mood to go to the dojo. Now Tala had asked Hilary to give her order and she gladly did so. After they were given the food they'd ordered,

"Tala, have you ever fallen in love with a person?" Tala who was chewing his food almost spit it out 'What should I say? Should I say something at all?' "…."

"Come on Tala, you must have fallen in love with someone at some point of time, right?"

"…."

* * *

/flashback/

It was the end of the third championships and all the Beybladers now had the right to blade at any tournaments without any obstacles.

"Kai!" it was Tala who now wanted to speak to Kai in urgency.

"hn"

"hn yourself, come here." So saying, the redheaded blader pulled Kai to a secluded spot.

"what?"

"Kai, that chick's name is Hilary, right?"

"Yes" 'what's the matter with Tala? He was never the one to get this excited.'

"How old is she?"

"Ask her yourself."

"Please Kai, I need to know."

"You like her?" Tala's face turned beet red at this. He looked away.

"Do you like her?" Tala further looked away .

"Yes or No?" Kai was irritated now. What was the big idea of Tala calling him here and asking mindless questions? Tala slowly looked towards Kai and nodded his head.

"Your secret is safe with me." said Kai and walked off.

/end flashback/

* * *

"Come with me" said Tala. He paid for the food and pulled Hilary out of the restaurant, much to her annoyance. Hilary had finished her burger but was waiting for her dessert, but here she was with Tala heading to who knows where 'Way to go, girl! So much for asking that redheaded guy about his love life! Man! I swear…' Hilary's thoughts were cut off when Tala stopped at the very bridge where she had been previously crying.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I love a girl."

"O that's great!" said Hilary and clapped her hands in happiness, " Who's she?"

"….." 'should I tell her?' a part of him screamed that this was the right opportunity to tell her the truth and he braced himself to tell her just that.

" Come on Tala, tell me who it is"

"Hilary, its you. It's always been you." Tala looked at her expectantly.

Hilary was speechless. She didn't know what to say. In her heart she always loved Kai and always will. 'I can't. I can't love another person 'Although her heart said that it was only Kai, her mind told otherwise, 'but on the other hand, if I do start dating Tala, it will help me forget Kai. After all, Kai was a big jerk but no, I can't.'

"I can understand that you still love Kai and will never stop loving him, which is why I never chose to tell you in the first place." Hilary looked away at this. A tear slid down her cheek and she just didn't know what to say.

* * *

Meanwhile-

'What is Tala up to? Did he tell her? No! I don't want her to accept Tala.'

"What are you thinking of, Kai? Your not thinking of our wedding are you?"

'Shit! Why does she have to bring that up always?'

* * *

/flashback/

After Hilary broke up with him and stormed out of the restaurant , Kai was totally disturbed. He didn't even bother to return the kiss which Salima was offering.

After a while-

"Kai, be happy now! You have rid yourself of that bitch and don't you go on telling yourself that you still love her because you and I both know, if you had really loved her then you wouldn't have left her side."

"….."

"Besides Kai, she was the one who had 'fessed up to you and you just accepted her out of pity."

"It was not pity"

"Okay, it's not pity but what are you going to do anyways? Try to get her back? This is no soap opera, Kai and no girl would trust a guy again when she finds out that the guy cheated on her so try not to waste your time."

"Then what must I do?"

"Now you're exactly to the point, Kai. Now that you've rid yourself of Hilary, you have me as a substitute, don't you?" Kai took the hint and went outside to buy something.

'That's it, Kai! Now you exactly understand me' thought Salima, 'Sorry Hilary, but I love Kai too. You may be my bestie, but that doesn't mean that I would share Kai with anyone. He's mine and only mine! And I knew perfectly well that you would come to the restaurant at that time; that is why I asked Kai to meet me at the same place.'

After a while, Kai came into her apartment having a small box in his hands. And not to Salima's surprise, asked her to marry him and she gladly consented.

/end flashback/

* * *

'I asked her not to tell anyone about our rushed engagement. I don't know what came over me but perhaps I was right at that time and now, Hilary must have hooked up with Tala. Shit!'

* * *

MD: yea, that's about it for now. Do reply and tell me how you all felt about this chapter. Whether it was a like or not, please feel free to tell and flames are more than welcome.And now, this chapter really sucks, doesn't it?

Everyone: Happy New Year!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

MD: hey all, this is the sixth chapter.

Tyson: And it's finally nearing the end woohoo!

/ everyone smacks him on the head/

MD: And now for the reviewer's replies,

**lovette ngbeken**: Thank u soo much and here's the continuation…

**Moonlight Serenity**: Thank u soo much and here's the update( I told it sucks cuz of my weird worries that somebody might tell that this is ain't good at all… sorry)

**graveyrd's darkness**: U have to wait and read…

**A Lover's Heart**: Thank u soo much and here's the update. U see, I am caught up with school work and I am hardly having time to update and besides, I don't want to overly blow this story up or I might even lose my ideas for the finish, that's why….

**Angelic Kitsune**: Congrats' on guessing the right situation! And yea, here's the update and about the outcome of Tala's proposal… scroll down and read….

**Star Fata**: sorry again, cuz of my worrying I said so and thank u soo much.

MD: that's it for the reviewer's replies, I guess. Thank u all soo much for reviewing like I said before all the reviews mean lot more than a lot to me and to all the silent refers, thank u soo much for reading and without further ado, here's Chapter 6

Disclaimer: O, how many times have I said that I don't own Beyblade? How many times? And still if some don't believe me what can I do?

* * *

The first cut is the Deepest

* * *

I would have given you all of my heart….

But there's someone who's torn it apart…

And he's taken just all that I had

But if you want I'll try to love again

Baby, I'll try to love again but I know…

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know

The first cut is the deepest

When it comes to being lucky, he's cursed

When it come to loving me, he's the worst

'The first cut is the deepest' ( sung by Sheryl Crow and I do not own this song, no sirrie!)

* * *

Previously-

* * *

"I can understand that you still love Kai and will never stop loving him, which is why I never chose to tell you in the first place." Hilary looked away at this. A tear slid down her cheeks and she just didn't know what to say.

* * *

'I asked her not to tell anyone about our rushed engagement. I don't know what came over me but perhaps I was right at that time and now, Hilary must have hooked up with Tala. Shit!'

* * *

Now-

"Where are Hilary and Tala?" asked a very worried Max. In fact, all the Bladebreakers minus Kai were worried about the duo, "I mean it's an hour since Hilary left and an hour since Tala left what's up with them?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Tala likes Hilary."

"Ray, what are you saying? We all like Hilary."

"Not that kind of like, Tyson," Ray slapped his forehead 'why should Tyson be so naïve?'; "Tala loves Hilary. Did you all notice that guy when he spoke to Hilary?"

"O no, Ray! I don't want Hilary to be hurt again." said Tyson. Everyone knew that he spoke sense after all; Hilary was totally hurt when Kai cheated on her. Now, what guarantee did they have that Tala will not do this to Hilary again like Kai did?

* * *

"Kai, I want you to tell to everyone about our engagement, after all, the wedding's only five days away. Please Kai, at least I'll tell it to all my friends and invite them to my wedding too."

"hn"

"I'll take that as a yes and you better tell it to your teammates too, although I don't approve of them to treat you like that, they are your teammates. You'll tell them, won't you?"

"yes" Kai was getting annoyed at Salima and was already having second thoughts about the engagement but he was the one who made the move and he had to keep his word and besides, Hilary must have been Tala's by now( according to him) 'I brought myself into this mess but I still love her. It's just, too late'

* * *

"Hilary" said Tala. Hilary had been speechless for quite a lot of time and what's more, she was looking away. Tala could sense that she was crying and he couldn't bear it. 'I knew it! I shouldn't have told her this at all.' Hilary wiped her tears and turned towards him. Tala now patiently waited for Hilary to say something. Hilary opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. Finally after a lot of thinking, she spoke.

"I never in my life imagined, Tala that you love me," another tear slid through her cheek, "Tala, as much as you're tempting my mind to accept you, my heart says otherwise. I can't accept you because Tala, I can never even dream of forgetting him. Isn't it hysterical, Tala? He acts like a complete jerk and I still love him." She broke into a fit of laughter and Tala was completely taken aback by this. But now, her laughter slowly and gradually reduced to sobs. She fell down to the ground and Tala, alarmed by this, rushed to her side. "Tala, with him on my mind, I can't accept you. It will be like I am cheating on you and…. I am not that low to act like I enjoy with you in bed and imagine that you were him."

"Hilary, didn't I tell you before, that I knew that you still love him? Don't be a fool. Don't shed tears for me." Hilary started sobbing uncontrollably at this, "I am sorry Tala, I wish you had told me earlier, then I would have given you the answer you wanted."

"sh.. it's okay" after a few minutes both of them headed toward the dojo.

* * *

"But you must give Tala a fair chance, because all men are not alike."

"You're right, chief!" said Max, "Tyson, we must stop worrying."

"I don't know you guys." They were so caught up in their conversation that they failed to notice a dual haired guy entering the dojo. Kai walked in to the dojo and leaned towards a nearby wall and had heard the last part of the conversation and was taken aback. 'does this mean that Hilary accepted Tala? No!'

Ray was also listening to the conversation , after all, he was the one to start it in the first place. He turned around and was shocked to find Kai standing there. He walked towards him. "Hey man, how's it going?"

"hn"

"Smooth move, don't you think?" since the breakup, Ray had not spoken to Kai about the topic but now, he was very much tempted to do so. Kai cocked an eyebrow, partly because of the question and partly because of the sarcasm in Ray's voice.

"…"

Ray just sighed and turned to tell the others about Kai's presence when Kai spoke,

"I am getting married."

Ray turned towards him in utter shock and not only him, everyone else who were talking now heard their captain's voice and were shocked themselves.

* * *

MD: well, that's about it for now. Sorry, this is a very short one, I know. But you see I want to put up all the Bladebreakers' reactions and Hilary and Tala's reactions in a separate chapter. So there's two more chapters to go. Please review and tell whether you all liked this chapter or not and flames are more than welcome.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo xoxoxoxoooxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxox


	7. Chapter 7

MD: hey all, I am back. So, did you all have a good New year? I could have updated sooner but a bunch of viruses attacked my computer and the whole software had to be installed again!

Tyson: so for a week, we all were very happy, right folks?

MD: Tyson! O well… here are the reviewers' replies and o, for the last chapter, I spelled graveyard's darkness' name wrong; sorry about that.

**Angelic Kitsune**: U so have to scroll down and see their reactions and about that thought of yours… don't worry… it happens… lol and thank u soooo much.

**dranzerhilary**: Thank u soo much and here's the update…

**FigureOfTheNight**: Thank u soo much and here's the update….

**A Lover's Heart**: Thank u soo much and no I didn't rush at all… I was regularly updating my story until the viruses attacked, really, 5 viruses attacked my computer at once…lol and yes enjoy the story…

**H-girl.1**: Thanks.

**Lovette ngbeken**: here's the continuation and u know, u don't have to add a thank you, k? thank u soooo much..( I said it instead lol)

**skyblue101**: Yea… he is… thank u soo much and here's the update…

MD: thank u all soooo much for reviewing. You all provide a great inspiration to me and in the previous chapter, I had typed 'refers' for readers… sorry you all and thank you to all the silent readers who are reading this story. Now, here's the seventh chapter.

Disclaimer: nah… don't own Beyblade if I did this whole world would be upside down….

* * *

The first cut is the Deepest

* * *

I would have given you all of my heart…

But there's someone who's torn it apart…

And he's taken all that I have

But if you want I'll try to love again

Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know

The first cut is the deepest

When it comes to being lucky he's cursed

When it comes to loving me he's the worst

I still want you by my side

Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried

But I am sure gonna give you a try

'cause if you want I'll try to love again

-'The first cut is the deepest'( song sung by Sheryl Crow which I obviously don't own.)

* * *

Previously-

Ray just sighed and turned to tell the others about Kai's presence when Kai spoke,

"I am getting married"

Ray turned towards him in utter shock and not only him, everyone else who were talking now heard their captain's voice and were shocked themselves.

* * *

Now-

Everyone of the team was looking at each other not knowing what to say. Kai just crossed his arms and leaned against the wall anticipating for their reactions.

* * *

"Hello Hilary!" Hilary and Tala were walking slowly towards the dojo. Hilary, with a lot of effort came back to her normal self. The voice belonged to the girl whom Hilary wanted to meet the least right now.

"My, my, won't you tell a hello to me, bestie?" Hilary just stared at the intruder. She wanted to lash at her right now but chose not to. Tala was glaring at the girl who was Hilary's bestie.

"Anyways, since you aren't going to talk, I will. You know something? I am getting married."

Hilary who was previously staring at her now just looked away, "That's good. Who's the guy? Kai,perhaps?"

"Yes but no prizes for the correct guess. Look Hilary, we were best friends and we were the most peaceful ones the only thing was we liked the same guy."

"You mean I liked him first, 'fessed up to him and he and I became an item and then you, started liking him."

"It's not my fault, Hilary. It was your ex who came to me in the first place and which girl in her right mind would turn down the most gorgeous guy on earth?"

Hilary looked away at this a tear threatened to slide down her cheek again. But no, she didn't want to break down near Salima and give her the satisfaction of the victory which she already had.

"Anyways Hilary, I asked for MY Kai's permission to tell this piece of news and invite my friends and since you are my best friend, I am inviting you first." So saying, Salima handed an invitation to Hilary. Hilary just stared blankly at the invitation. "You must come to my wedding and be the bridesmaid" said a smirking Salima.

Hilary quickly took the invitation and slowly nodded.

"And don't think I've forgotten you, Tala" Tala couldn't even stand to look at Salima. He wanted to punch her right in to her face but restrained himself since she was a girl. Salima now handed over an invitation to Tala.

"Tala, you have to come too." Said Salima and in aloud and added in a whisper, "Since my bestie is single now, you can use her too like my Kai did."

"Bitch!" shouted Tala and Salima smirked in victory, "Good day to both of you." said she as she strided away.

Tala now looked at Hilary and was worried about her but her bangs covered her eyes and hence, he wasn't able to make out of what was going in her mind.

* * *

Tyson couldn't stand it anymore. He lunged towards Kai and started swearing in all sorts of languages but Ray caught him by his ponytail and blankly shook his head. "Let me at him Ray! Let me at him! How dare he hurt my cousin- Hilary and marry that bitch."

"Tyson, nothing can be done now, and you know that."

"But Ray- Hilary, what about her?"

"She has Tala now." Ray stressed at the red headed blader's name. Kai's heart sank, 'so it's true, she did accept Tala. No!'

Tyson looked at Ray quizzically. Just minutes after Hilary had rejected Tala, Tyson had received a call.

* * *

/flashback/ (before Kai had entered the dojo)

Tyson's cell phone rang and he picked it up in annoyance. 'Stupid phone call! And I was just talking to Ray about Hilary's risks if she accepts Tala.' Tyson looked at the screen and he was surprised to see Hilary's name.

"Hilary! Where have you been? We were worried sick about you."

"Tyson." Said Hilary in a teary voice.

"Where had you been, Hils?" inquired Tyson in a more concerned voice.

"I….I…I… just turned down Tala."

"What did you say? Did he 'fess up to you?"

"yes.. and I am feeling awful about it but… but I still love HIM."

"Hilary, you don't have to worry about it. Kai's a jerk. Why don't you just give it a try?"

"No! I don't want to love any other person other than him."

"/sigh/ okay Hils, but come back to the dojo now. Did you eat something?" asked Tyson in big brother mode. Over the years that passed, Hilary and Tyson had stopped quarreling and started telling each other about whatever happened to them in their lives.

"Yes."

"And Hils, don't worry about you turning down Tala and all."

"Okay Tyson and thanks. I'll be there in ten minutes." /click/ Hilary had spoken the last sentence in a less gloomy voice and Tyson was a bit satisfied that his cousin had forgotten her troubles for the moment.

/ end flashback/

* * *

Ray just silently showed signs to Tyson to play along and to Ray's relief; Tyson did not act naïve like he usually does.

"That's right, Ray. Hilary has Tala now."

Kai's heart stung harder and he now had the urge to end the engagement right away and go to Hilary. Kai simply handed over the invitations to the rest of the team. "Please come" and with this, he exited the dojo but his eyes widened when he saw Hilary and Tala outside. Hilary managed to keep a blank expression although her spirit wanted to hug Kai right now and keep him forever. Tala sensed the uneasiness in Kai's eyes but thought better not to comment about it. Kai looked at Tala and then back at Hilary and back to Tala. 'So, what they said was true. I wish this all was just a dream and I would wake up in Hilary's arms.' Kai just gave a recognizing nod to both and muttering something like, "Please come to my wedding", walked away. Hilary couldn't take it anymore. She just collapsed to the ground but Kai was afar and he didn't notice what was happening at the dojo.

* * *

"Ray, what was the big idea of telling Kai a lie?"

"Tyson, I have a hunch that Kai still loves Hilary and that's why I thought we might make him guiltier."

"Ray, you and I both know that this is impossible."

"No Tyson, it is possible," said Max who was so far dumbfounded by the latest developments, "Ray! You're a genius!"

Kenny was busily typing his laptop which was his way to show his unhappiness. He also knew that this wouldn't turn out to be good to Hilary at all but when he heard of Ray's plan,"Yes, Ray's absolutely correct. Kai's too egoistic to admit that he still loves Hilary and I think this might work out."

"I think so too!" said Daichi. After he had heard Kai's proclamation, he very much wanted to punch the living daylights out of him but Kenny had stopped him just like Ray had stopped Tyson.

"What's this about everyone suddenly changing into match makers?"

"Tyson," said Ray, "Hilary likes Kai and Kai likes Hilary. Its up to us to reunite them again."

"But Ray…" Tyson was interrupted by a voice that sounded like Tala's.

"Guys! Bring some water quickly." All of the team were now very curious as to what was happening and hence rushed to the entrance but nevertheless, Max had brought a jug of water. Everyone of them minus Tala were surprised to see the scene in front of them

* * *

MD: I guess everyone know what the scene is… he he. This is the end of Chapter 7 / sobs/ still only one more chapter to go. O well, please review and tell whether you all liked this chapter or not and I might bring out the end of this story pretty soon and Flames are more than welcome.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxo


	8. Chapter 8

MD: I am back with the eighth and final chapter of this fic /sobs/ o well… these are the overall reviewers' replies… luv ya all!

**Angelic Kitsune**: Thank u sooo much… ur one of the reviewers who always made my day and u've been a regularly reviewing for this story… I am very grateful to u and I mean it.

**Star Fata**: you know, I'll have to thank u very much… if I remember correctly, u were one of my earliest reviewers… thank u soo much and like I said before, ur one of the best reviewers…

**Moonlight Serenity**: Let me start by thanking u wid all my heart…. Ur one of the best there is…

**dranzerhilary**: u've given me the encouragement I really needed, along with other reviewers.. thank u very much…

**FigureOfTheNight**: thank u soo very much for encouraging me. Again, thank u sooo much…

**BlackHeartedLove**: thank u sooo much for reviewing… u have to see wat happens to Salima by scrolling down…

**skyblue101**: thank u soo much and u know, u were very encouraging along with all the other reviewers

**A Lover's Heart**: thank u soo much… u were very encouraging

**LOVETTE NGBEKEN**: thank u soo much for reviewing. Ur reviews really meant a lot to me…

**H-girl.1**: thank u soo much for having reviewed…

**graveyard's darkness**: Thank u soo much for having reviewed…

**mire013**: thank us oo much for having reviewed

**Distant Storm**: Thank u soo much for having reviewed and it really meant a lot to me…

MD: All of u must be wondering, that why am I replying all over again to all of ur reviews( in some cases)… it's just my style and neways.. I thank u all reviewers for thoroughly supporting me throughout this story… ur reviews meant scratch that mean a lot to me… thank u soo much again. And all the silent readers, thank u soo much for patiently bearing with this story and reading it. And now, without further ado, here's the last and final chapter of 'The first cut is the Deepest'

* * *

Disclaimer: I've telling this seven times already and I'll tell it again, I don't own Beyblade or any of these characters… and no, I don't even wish on owning it.. lost all my hopes on it but I do own this story…

* * *

The First cut is the Deepest

* * *

I would have given you all of my heart…

But there's someone who's torn it apart…

And he's taken just all that I have

But if you want I'll try to love again

Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know

The first cut is the deepest

When it comes to being lucky he's cursed

When it comes to loving me he's the worst

I still want you by my side

Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried

But I am sure gonna give you a try

'cause if you want I'll try to love again

Baby I'll try to love again but I know

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know

The first cut is the deepest

When it comes to being lucky he's cursed

When it comes to loving me he's the worst

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know

The first cut is the deepest…

I'll try to love again

-'The first cut is the deepest'( song sung by Sheryl Crow and I do not own this song… not in a million years…)

* * *

Previously-

"Tyson," said Ray, "Hilary likes Kai and Kai likes Hilary. Its up to us to reunite them again."

"But Ray…" Tyson was interrupted by a voice that sounded like Tala's.

"Guys! Bring some water quickly." All of the team were now very curious as to what was happening and hence rushed to the entrance but nevertheless, Max had brought a jug of water. Everyone of them minus Tala were surprised to see the scene in front of them

* * *

Now-

"We failed!" shouted a deflated Max. Him and the gang minus Hilary and Tala had gone together to Salima's apartment where they were sure that they would find Kai. They had talked to Kai but he refused to even budge from his stand.

/flashback/

All of the team with Tala (minus Kai) were now looking anxiously at Hilary to wake up and open her eyes. Tala sprinkled some water on her face as it was the only first aid he could think of. Hilary slowly opened her eyes. Although her vision was blurry at first, after a few minutes she could see them all very clearly.

"Guys, where's Kai?"

The others looked at each other not knowing what to say. Didn't she remember that he had walked away? Tala gently stroked her forehead .

"O yes, that's right. How can I forget? Kai just walked away like he doesn't care a damn."

Ray now looked at Tyson who shook his head. Daichi opened his mouth to tell something when the chief promptly brought a hand to Daichi's mouth.

To everyone's surprise, Hilary let out a loud cry of agony and grabbed the nearest shoulder (which was Tala's) and started crying her eyes out.

"Hilary, please don't cry" said Max.

"You don't have to waste your tears on him!" said Tyson who had (to nobody's surprise) quite forgotten Ray's plan and his part in it. Ray kicked him on his leg signaling him to come to the dojo. Tyson looked at the dojo and was surprised that all of the team was already there except him and Max. Tyson nudged Max and both of them headed towards the dojo.

"We need to go to Kai and make him guiltier."

"Ray, all that is quite good. But what if our 'Large hearted' captain isn't feeling guilty at all?"

"Tyson has a point there" said Kenny, "as far as Kai is concerned, the possibilities of him feeling guilty are nil"

"But chief, Ray's right in a way. I know Kai very well and didn't you notice how he reacted when we were speaking of Tala and Hilary today?" said Max who was supporting Ray.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go to Salima's apartment and talk to him about this."

"I'm in, Ray!" said an excited Max.

"Me too" said Daichi, "Hilary won't be happy if this wedding takes place and I don't want that to happen"

"This is the only sensible thing you've said" said a very surprised Ray. Everyone else nodded in agreement but before Daichi could protest,

"I will help along with dizzi"

"Then I am in too" said Tyson.

"Honey, did you invite the Bladebreakers?" Kai simply nodded. He was still disturbed about Hilary. 'When I saw those two, they were acting like a couple or is it that I'm imagining things. Maybe their not a couple at all but no it can't be.'

"Kai, is something wrong?"

"…."

"Kai tell me, is something wrong?"

"Which church?"

"Don't change the topic. Is something wrong?"

"Which church?"

Before Salima could reply, they heard the doorbell ring. Salima stormed towards the door because she had expected the Bladebreakers to come to Kai and change his mind. 'which I'll never allow to happen.' Salima opened the door and sighed in relief. It was the dinner that she had ordered. She quickly paid the bill, took the food and closed the door.

After a while, someone was ringing the doorbell again.

"I'll answer" said Kai and Salima simply nodded.

Kai opened the door and his eyes widened. Standing before him was his team.

Ray pulled Kai out of the apartment and dragged him outside. Kai could have easily released himself from Ray's grasp but was simply curious to know about what they were about to do.

"Kai, are you happy?"

"hn"

"Ray, let me handle this."

"No Tyson." said the chief while shaking his head. Tyson backed away.

"Tell me Kai, do you really like Salima?"

"…" 'No I don't'

"Didn't you like Hilary?"

"…" 'yes I still love her'

"Say something, Kai. We don't have an eternity to handle this."

"…" 'No... She's Tala's. I can't like her now'

"Come on Kai, tell something" said Max.

"Back off!"

"What did you say?" shouted Tyson and Daichi in unison.

"Back off! It's my life." So saying, Kai walked away. Tyson and Daichi stormed towards Kai but were held back by Max and Kenny.

Ray just stared at the retreating figure. 'You're committing a huge mistake, Kai. You love her but are too afraid to admit it.

/end flashback/

* * *

The day of the wedding-

Hilary had now seemingly calmed down. Tala was totally sure that she had but he didn't like of what Kai had done. The Bladebreakers had told him of their encounter with Kai and Tala was pretty sure that Kai didn't mean what he said.

"I'll be back in a minute" said Tala. Hilary nodded. They were now in the very chapel where the wedding was supposed to take place. Hilary had turned down Salima's offer of being the bridesmaid. The Bladebreakers were also with her.

A while later the groom walked into the chapel. Tala was right behind him and he was mysteriously smirking. Hilary noticed this but didn't comment about it.

The bride's music was heard in the piano and everyone turned back to look at the bride. Salima was now haughtily walking towards Kai. Kai didn't bother to look at her for his mind was on turmoil.

The priest started reciting his verses and finally asked whether Kai would like to marry Salima. Hilary looked away at this. A tear ran down her cheeks but she quickly wiped it away. The Bladebreakers minus Kai were now very sad for Hilary. They couldn't help but notice her tears but as fate would have it, they didn't know of what to say or do in that matter.

Salima now expectantly looked at Kai. She was sure that Kai would tell a yes and she couldn't wait for her turn to say yes as well.

Kai looked at the priest for a brief moment and then at Salima. He looked back at the gathering and set his eyes on Hilary. Hilary was desperate in trying to look away and escape Kai's stare but failed. She showed a sad smile as a tear fell down her cheeks. Kai quickly looked at the priest and….

"No"

The priest was about to ask Salima when he did a double take and looked at KAI.

Salima stood their in full horror. "NO!" she screeched. All the guests were whispering amongst themselves. Hilary was totally shocked along with the Bladebreakers. Tala smirked knowingly because he knew about the outcome.

* * *

A few months later-

"Kai, can you tell me something?" asked Hilary.

Soon after the humiliation which Salima had faced, she went back to France where Kane lived. As far as everybody were concerned, Salima was now dating Kane in the hopes that Kai would become jealous and come back to her. With no such luck, she found out that what she had for Kai was just lust and was never love. She also gradually found out that she had fallen in love with Kane. Kane who fully knew about the whole incident involving Salima and Kai, was only too happy to date his longtime crush for he knew fully well that Salima wouldn't cheat on him.

Tyson had at last found his 'Dream girl' who was surprisingly not a food freak like he was. Her name was Tia and he absolutely fell in love with her at first sight. They were now engaged and planned to marry the next month.

Max had finally realized that he loved Mariam and in the quest to find her and the Saintshields, stumbled upon her at his lovable candy store. Max proposed to her on the spot and Mariam shyly said a yes and they are now happily married.

Ray and Mariah who had been engaged for a long time, married along with Max and Mariam at the same chapel and at the same day!

Kenny, who now shyly admitted to Ming Ming that he loved her, is now dating Ming Ming although nobody knows as to when he'll pop up the question.

Daichi isn't having any luck with girls at all. So he's given up all his hopes on finding a girl and is enjoying by playing his Xbox360.

As for the red headed Blader who had previously loved Hilary, Tala had decided to move on and is now happily engaged to a Russian girl called Tara. Tala is now full time at Russia taking care of his reputed company.

And as for our lovable couple, soon after the wedding which never happened, it was Kai's turn to 'fess up and they have now decided to start anew on their relationship and not even think about the past. Although people have been thinking as to when their engagement will happen, Hilary had already told to Kai that they'll concentrate on their professional lives first.

"What?"

"Can you tell me what made you tell a 'no' at the church?"

"Hmm"

* * *

/ flashback/

"Kai" said Tala. Soon after he had left Hilary at the chapel, he had come straight toward Kai. Kai who was looking at the mirror knew fully well as to whom the voice belonged to.

"Kai, love Hilary?"

Kai looked away at this. 'Why does he care?'

"Just tell"

Kai was unsure of what he must say. He looked at Tala. Kai slowly nodded.

"You're a fool!"

"Don't you think I know?"

Tala was completely taken aback by this. He knew that Kai still loved Hilary but he hadn't expected these words out of the phoenix prince himself.

"Then why did you…"

"Because she's yours now." said Kai cutting in.

"So you're telling me that though you felt guilty and was willing to apologize to Hilary and get back with her, the only thing stopping you was the thought that she's mine?"

"Then what do you think?"

Tala started laughing at this. Kai at first thought that this was a laughter of mockery but then he realized that this was genuine.

"Kai, I did 'fess up to her but she" Tala paused at this.

"she what?"

"She turned me down."

Kai didn't know of what to say. He wanted to scream out loud and say "Thank God!" now but he knew that it was of no use now. 'Hilary must despise me now'

As if reading his mind, Tala said, "You know why? Because she still loves you"

Kai was completely taken aback by this. 'but she slapped me, she broke up with me why she even saw me coolly when I was making out with Salima'

"Kai, any more doubts?"

"But she broke up with me"

"She might have slapped you and broke up and also coolly looking at you when you were busy with Salima but that's her way of showing her agony, don't you see? I normally don't speak too much but now I am asking, no, begging you to take back Hilary."

"It's too late"

"Better late than never, Kai"

/end flashback/

After hearing this, Hilary's eyes were brimming with tears.

"I've got to call up and thank Tala, Kai"

"hn" Kai grabbed her by her waist and gave her a long passionate kiss which she gladly returned. Both of them now knew that no matter what happened, they would never ever get separated again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**The End**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

MD: well, that wraps up this story, I guess. / sniffs/ I luv ya all. Thank you all for the kind encouragement. Frankly to tell, I didn't expect any reviews at all because of past bitter experiences. I again thank all of you both the reviewers and the readers for reading this story. And please review and tell me on how you all felt about this story. On the whole, was it good or bad? And flames are always welcome. That's it from my side, I guess and c ya'll next time!


End file.
